worththecandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany Archer
| affiliation = | marital = | age = ~17 | birthDate = | birthPlace = | species = Human | gender = Female }}Tiffany Archer (or just Tiff) was part of Juniper Smith's Dungeons & Dragons group. She has very strong opinions on things, especially sex, gender, race and socioeconomics, and she often got into arguments with Arthur about them. Her opinions inspired Juniper to invent both the aerbian versions of dwarves and unicorns, and her speedster character Hummingbird inspired velocity mages. She dated Juniper for some time. She grew up in Bumblefuck, Kansas, but used to live out in the country, with a different group of friends. It was only in the middle of high school she fell in with Juniper's group. Tiff is a voracious reader, and once claimed to read three words of analysis and commentary for each word of actual fiction. She didn't consider herself a feminist, which she repeated often. Tiff was on the swim team of her high school. “Assuming that I have access to baby Hitler, I can just kidnap him and raise him not to be evil. Most of him being an authoritarian fascist probably traces back to his experiences in the trenches of--” :—Tiff, Chapter 70: "Moral Agency" Appearance Tiff has long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She has a small mouth with thick lips. Biography Tiff once explained the concept of the Unspoken Plan Guarantee to the party. Tiff's justification for why people might choose to live in Barren Jewel led her and Arthur into one of their famous arguments about things like upward mobility and late-stage capitalism. Tiff was worried for Juniper after Arthur's death, concerned he was sinking into what he thought was righteous pain, wanting to show people how hurt he was at the cost of everything else, but Juniper couldn't tell her the lies she wanted to hear. After the conversation, she stopped showing up at Juniper's D&D games. Tiff was confused as to why Count Gardner was poisoning them if they were immune, but quickly realized the count was just not aware of it. She suggested collecting some proof of the poisoning instead of just killing Gardner. A conversation about sexism in D&D relating to how Tiff didn't want to fight regular 'unexamined' succubi led Juniper to conceive the aerbian unicorn. She also thought the Long Stairs campaign sounded neat. Tiff wanted her character Flora to join back up with Reimer's Finch after Juniper explained why splitting the party wasn't such a good idea. Tiff, Reimer, Craig and Arthur eventually fought Juniper's unicorn in his game. After the game, while Tiff was driving Juniper home she asked about the justification for the unicorn's time powers, which she didn't get. Juniper said it was an attempt to mirror , which Tiff seemed to appreciate. The conversation led into Tiff hinting she had a crush on Juniper, and Juniper reciprocating. Tiff invited him to her house, where they kissed. Juniper slept on her couch after some stargazing together. Some time later, Tiff mentioned she was aware of Arthur's crush on her, but gave up on waiting for him to confess. Eventually, after Arthur's death, Tiff and Juniper drifted apart. Tiff, Reimer, Arthur and Craig once discussed the mechanics of Dungeon Master-mediated magic systems, which Juniper tried to disavow them of. Tiff and Arthur argued about the reason for the prevalence of virgins in fiction, which led Craig to mention his bingo cards. There were squares for Tiff mentioning she was not a feminist and Tiff and Arthur's long disagreements on gender, sex, race or socioeconomics. Eventually this went on for thirty minutes, ignoring the party's showdown with the Duke of Lagrange. Tiff didn't trust Arthur to speak for the entire party when her character was chaotic good and his was lawful neutral. She cried 'Objection!' in reference to . Somehow the argument went into the topics of abortion, and eventually the party just let Tiff's character speak. Once, when Juniper was at Tiff's house, before they were dating, he noticed most of her bookshelf was nonfiction, a lot of it layman's explanations of fields and subjects, but he also noticed ten notebooks of Tiff's diary, kept since she was twelve. Juniper couldn't figure out the code she used, though. Tiff mentioned she felt like the fifth wheel of the group, and her conversation with Juniper led her to say she found him interesting. Tiff refused to kill an evil baby (even Hitler), because in her opinion it's not the right thing to do. She thought D&D having an objective answer to whether killing an evil baby was good was dumb. Tiff confronted Juniper when he didn't show up to Arthur's funeral, saying she needed him. Juniper lied, saying he was okay. Tiff argued against Craig's intention to kill some guards, and tried to stop Maddie from helping him, saying it wasn't in character for Raven. Tiff was part of the Cannibal campaign, together with Arthur, Reimer and Craig. She explained horror movie rules to Reimer. In Juniper's dream at the burger bar, Tiff explained the concept of Women in Refrigerators, and argued about the importance of the and long lists with Arthur, though she was baited into letting Arthur win the argument. Tiff didn't understand the distinction of Dungeon Master Player Character, which Arthur explained to her. Tiff was part of the argument about what made a chair a chair with Reimer, Maddie, Arthur and Craig. When the party got an excessive amount of loot after a fight, Tiff argued it was better for the loot to be given out in regular intervals instead of all at once.